Une farce tourne a la catastrophe
by Aqualine d'Aquarius
Summary: Une horde de bambin de 3ans, vous ne voyez rien de dramatique, mais voila ses bambins sont cencé etre les professeurs de Poudlard. Le trio en nounou, Fred et Goerge a la rescousse et plein de scène remplit d'humour


Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius

Base : les 5 premiers

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J K Rowling.

Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

Un grand merci A Laumie qui a bien voulu corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe.

Une farce tourne a la catastrophe

Nous somme a Poudlard et la sixième année d'Harry a commencer depuis quelques jours.

Harry a décider de faire une farce a toute l'école en l'honneur de son parrain Sirius Black qui est mort récemment. Il c'est donc rendu dans les cuisines ou il a incorporer une invention des jumeau Weasley dans les plats de toute l'école, maison et professeur confondu.

Seulement cette nuit la il n'est pas le seul a avoir eu l'idée de faire une farce, mais ces autre personnes qui ne sont autre que Fred et George qui se sont glisser en douce dans le château, sa aide de connaître tout les passages secrets, eux ne sans sont prit qu'aux professeurs.

Le lendemain matin lors du déjeuné tout le monde commença a manger, mais au bout de 5 minutes le premier "POUF" retentit dans la grande salle il fut rapidement suivi par de nombreux autre, tout les élèves avaient maintenant des cheveux en pétard et de la couleur d'un arc-en-ciel, même Harry a manger en sachant pertinemment se qui lui arriverait, mais il fut ravi du résultat sur les élèves et alors il tourna la tête vers les professeur afin de pouvoir admirer son œuvre, mais la le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté, a la place des professeurs se trouvaient une bande de joyeux gamin de 3 ans plus mignon les un que les autre empêtrer dans des robes devenu immenses pour eux, certes ses dernier avait bien les cheveux arc-en-ciel mais ils n'était pas sensé rajeunir.

Ron : Oh ! Merlin, s'exclama Ron.

Hermione : Je te le fait pas dire, répondit Hermione.

Harry : Je suis dans la panade.

Hermione : Quoi ! C'est toi qui a fait cette farce, demanda Hermione.

Harry : Euh ! Oui, mais y devait pas rajeunir c'était la même chose que pour nous y avait seulement leur cheveux qui devait se transformé, répondit timidement Harry.

Hermione : Oula ! Et sa venait de ou cette farce, non laisse moi deviner sa vient des jumeaux.

Harry : Ben ! Oui je l'ai reçus pour mon anniversaire, je voulais rendre un hommage a Sirius, s'expliqua Harry.

Ron : Ben c'est réussit pour un hommage, transformé les professeurs c'est digne des maraudeurs.

Harry : Mais y devait pas rajeunir c'était pas prévue, on fait quoi, demanda Harry.

Hermione : Il faut prendre les choses en main, s'occuper des professeurs et avertir Fred et George pour qu'ils viennent réparer les bêtises crée par leurs farces.

Ron : Et qui va s'occuper des professeur, par ce que la ils on l'aire d'avoir 3 ans et moi je suis pas une super nounou.

Hermione : Toi non mais ta mère si, alors tu lui écrit et tu lui demande de venir en lui disant qu'on a un sérieux problème, mais pas plus.

Hermione sorti du parchemin et de quoi écrire de son sac, elle donna une feuille de parchemin a Ron et elle commença a écrire une lettre pour Fred et George, afin qu'ils rappliquent immédiatement. Ron de son coté écrivit une courte lettre a sa mère lui demandant de venir rapidement a Poudlard. Une fois cela fait les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs ou c'était formé un attroupement.

Hermione : Aller, aller écarter vous, on ne va pas les laisser par terre éternellement, il faut s'occuper d'eux.

Harry : Et on va les installer ou ?

Ron : Ben ! On ne peut pas les prendre dans notre salle commune, on pourrait les installer dans l'infirmerie.

Hermione : Beaucoup trop dangereux, tu sais pas la quantité de potion qui a la bas.

Harry : Ben on a cas modifier la grande salle et les installer ici.

Hermione : Bonne idée, Harry.

Ron : Euh tu te rend compte que si on laisse 15 bambin ensemble se sera le tohu-bohu, s'exclama Ron.

Hermione : Ah zut j'avais pas pensé à sa.

Ron : On devrait plutôt se les répartir dans les quatre maisons.

Harry : Et tu crois que les Serpentard vont collaborer, moi je crois pas.

Hermione : Bah tant pis on fera sans les Serpentard, dit Hermione.

Hermione se lança un sort « Sonorus » et appela les autre élèves vers elle pour leur dire comment il allaient s'organiser en attentant la venue d'un peu d'aide extérieure.

Hermione : Bon alors voila comme vous l'avez vu les professeur ont tous été transformé en gamin de 3 ans, il faut donc qu'on s'en occupe jusqu'à se que nous recevions de l'aide ou qu'il reprennent leurs forme par eux même.

Ron : Bon qui veut s'occuper de qui, demanda Ron.

Hermione : Non mais sa va pas Ron t'a des drôles d'idée.

Harry : Mais je crois qu'il a raison, par contre si je peux me permettre il est préférable que se soi nous qui nous occupions de Rogue et Remus.

Ron : Remus je veux bien mais pourquoi Rogue.

Harry : Réfléchis certain vont vouloir s'occuper de lui pour se venger de lui, alors que l'as c'est un petit gosse de trois ans, dit Harry.

Hermione : Oui tu as raison, donc nous trois on s'occupe de Remus et Rogue.

Cho Chang : Nous les Serdaigle on va s'occuper de notre directeur de maison, ainsi que des professeur Sinistra, Vector et de madame pince.

Hanna Aboot : Nous les Poufsoufle nous allons nous occuper de notre directrice de maison, ainsi que du professeur Bibine, de l'infirmière et du concierge.

Harry : Donc il nous reste les professeur Dumbledore, McGoanagal, Hagrid, Rogue et bien sur Remus.

Lavande : Eh vous oublier le professeur Trelavay.

Hermione : Zut on l'avait oublier celle la mais se n'est pas sur qu'elle est été transformé en bébé, alors toi et Parvati aller voire se qu'il en est et si elle est elle aussi transformé en bébé c'est vous deux qui vous en occuperez.

Gini : Moi je veux bien m'occuper de notre directrice.

Hermione : Bon alors qui parmi les griffondors veut bien s'occuper d'Hagrid, demanda Hermione.

Neville : Moi je veux bien.

Harry : Bon et qui prend soin de Dumbledore, demanda Harry.

Hermione : Je crois que c'est mieux si c'est nous qui le fessons.

Ron : Tu te rend compte qu'on va devoir s'occuper de trois gamin la, tu est sur de se que tu fait, demande Ron.

Hermione : On se débrouillera.

Ron : Bon je prends Remus.

Hermione : Et moi Dumbledore.

Harry : Donc c'est moi qui m'occupe de Rogue, chouette alors.

Tout les professeur était maintenant sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un, chacun regagna donc sa salle commune, sauf Lavande et Parvati qui elle sont en route pour la tour de divination, ou elle vont s'enquérir du professeur Trelavay. Quand au trio ils décidèrent de ne pas aller dans leur salle commune mais d'aller s'installer dans la salle sur demande. Ils entrent et voient 6 lit, trois petit et trois grand disposer par pair, un grand un petit. Ils y a aussi des armoires avec des habits a la taille des enfants.

Ron : Bon si on mettait des habits convenables a ses bambins.

Harry : Oui, voyons se qu'il y a dans ses armoires, dit Harry.

Harry ouvrit donc une des armoires et y trouva de jolie petit pyjamas, il en sortit trois au hasard, en tendit un a Ron et l'autre a Hermione. Chacun s'empressa donc de changer le bambin qu'il a dans les bras. Ron enfila a Remus un jolie pyjamas deux pièce de couleur orange avec des petit mouton dessiné dessus, Albus lui eu droit a un pyjamas une pièce bleu avec des étoiles dessus, quand a Severus, Harry se fit un plaisir de lui mettre un pyjamas deux pièce rouge avec un grand lion sur le devant.

Severus : Vouain, pourquoi on doit mettre le jamas, veut pas faire dodo moi.

Ron : Euh ! C'est vrais que c'est le matin et on les met en pyjamas la.

Harry : Oui tu as raison, on va leur trouver autre chose c'était juste pour pas qu'ils est froid.

Hermione : Bon voyons se qu'il y a d'autre dans ses armoires, alors déjà des petite culotte et des chemises, ensuite, oh tien une jolie salopette violette, je suis sur qu'elle ira bien a Albus et un petit pull mauve qui ira très bien avec. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre, a tient un petit pantalon brun et un pull orange pour Remus, et maintenant pour Severus, voyons un petit pantalon rouge avec un pull blanc avec un écureuil bleu dessiné dessus.

Chacun change donc une nouvelle fois son petit protégé, puis Ron se mit a la recherche de quelque chose pour occuper le petit Remus, il trouva un coffre remplit de jouet et de peluche, sur le dessus du coffre il y a une jolie peluche de louveteau, Ron s'empresse de le tendre a Remus, ce dernier le prend avec plaisir.

Ron : Je crois qu'il y en a une qui va plaire a Albus, il y a un phénix en peluche, dit Ron en tentant la dite peluche au petit Albus.

Severus : Moi aussi veux une peluche, moi aussi veux.

Harry : Oui Sevi, on va te donner une peluche, dit Harry tout en regardant se que contenais le coffre pour finir par sortir un serpent vert en peluche et le tendre a Severus.

Severus : NON ! VOUAIN ! Veut pas sepent, aime pas sepent, moi veut écueuil beu.

Ron : BOUAH AH AH ! Il n'aime pas les serpents et il va devenir le directeur des Serpentard.

Hermione : OH ! Ne te moque pas Ron, il a trois ans pour l'instant.

Harry : Bon alors pas de serpent, mais un écureuil, alors voyons, oui il y en a un tient Sevi.

Severus : Meci, vais l'appeler Beuie, dit Severus.

Remus : Mon loup c'est Gudul.

Albus : Mon phénix c'est Tadou.

Hermione, Harry et Ron devaient se retenir de rire pour ne pas vexer leurs petits protégés, faut dire que ou on t'ils bien pu aller chercher ses noms. Soudain Severus se mit a pleurer de toute la force de ses petit poumon, il fut rapidement imité par Albus et Remus.

Ron : La tu vois que je t'avais dit qu'on devait pas prendre trois bambin, Hermione.

Hermione : Ben, Ben, baragouina une Hermione bouche bée.

Harry : Ben qu'est se qui a Sevi, tu as faim, demanda Harry.

Severus : Pas faim veut câlin, dit Severus en se précipitant dans les bras d'Harry.

Harry attrapa Severus au vol et le pris dans ses bras. Remus lui se précipita dans les bras de Ron qui se retrouva coucher par terre avec le petit sur lui, quand à Albus il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tira délicatement sur le bas de la robe, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait aussi un câlin, cette dernière le pris donc dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Harry : Bon voila Sevi tu as eu ton câlin, qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire maintenant, demanda Harry.

Severus : Veut jouer avec toi.

Harry : Et tu veut jouer a quoi, demanda Harry.

Albus : Moi veut jouer mémoie.

Remus : Non moi veut pas jouer a sa.

Severus : Moi veut jouer mémoie mais seument avec Hay.

Harry : Euh ! c'est quoi le mémoie, demanda Harry.

Ron : Euh ! je pense que sa doit être mémorie.

Albus : Vi, vi veut jouer sa.

Severus : Non toi joue pas seument Hay et moi, dit Severus en tapant sur Albus.

Albus : Wouain ! moi veut jouer, hurla Albus.

Hermione : Sa suffit on va tous jouer, dit Hermione.

Ron partit a la recherche d'un jeu de mémori dans le coffre a jouet, pendant se temps Hermione et Harry avait installer tout le monde par terre en cercle, en laissant une place pour Ron, qu'il vint rapidement prendre en amenant le jeu. Il ouvrit la boite et sortit les cartes, puis les déposa face cacher par terre et demanda si tout le monde connaissait les règles et a sa grande surprise c'est Harry qui lui avoua ne pas savoir jouer, Ron s'empressa d'expliquer les règles a son ami après c'être allègrement moquer de lui. Et la partie commença enfin avec joie pour certain mais avec mauvaise humeur pour d'autres. Severus se faisait un plaisir de tricher il faisait exprès de retourner trois cartes à la fois, se qui énerva rapidement Remus qui n'avait déjà pas envie de jouer au départ et encore moins avec des tricheurs. Mais à l'étonnement de tous c'est Harry qui est en train de gagner, la chance du débutant comme on dit. Une fois la partie terminé Severus se mit a pleurer par ce qu'il n'avait pas gagner, Albus lui se mit a hurler qu'il voulait encore jouer, quand a Remus il décida tout simplement qu'il préférait enquiquiner Ron alors il lui sauta dessus et se mit a lui tirer les cheveux et lui faire les chatouilles. Mais tout se joyeux brouhaha fut stoppé par l'arriver d'Hedwige qui amenait la réponse des jumeaux. Les jumeaux allaient arriver dans la soirée pour voir se qui ne va pas avec leur poudre d'arc-en-ciel.

Harry : Du calme Sevi, tu gagneras une autre fois.

Severus : Moi veut plus jouer a mémoie, moi veut aller dehors.

Albus : Moi veut enco jouer mémoie.

Hermione : Bon du calme, moi je joue encore au mémorie avec Albus et toi Harry tu vas aller dehors avec Severus, mais tu vas d'abord lui mettre une veste.

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire pour trouver une veste, il en trouva une du même rouge que le pantalon que portait Severus. A peine Harry avait il ouvert la porte qu'un hiboux lui fonça dessus, c'est Coq le hiboux de Ron, Harry remit le volatile a son propriétaire qui s'empressa de détacher la lettre accrocher a la patte de l'oiseau. C'est la réponse de Mme Weasley, elle leurs annonces qu'elle sera la le lendemain dans la matinée. Severus se remit a pleurer en hurlant qu'il voulait sortir. Harry le calma en lui disant qu'il y allait et en ouvrant la porte et en sortant. Harry porte Severus a travers les couloirs, ils arrivent dans le hall et sortent, il fait beau, le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille et il ne fait pas trop chaud c'est juste agréable. Une fois dehors Harry pose Severus par terre et se dernier se précipite pour découvrir le parc de Poudlard.

Harry : Eh ! Sevi, va pas trop loin, je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Severus : Moi veut aller vers eau.

Harry : Tu veut jouer vers le lac, demanda Harry.

Severus : Vi, veut aller dans l'eau.

Harry : Non pas dans l'eau.

Severus : Pouquoi pas dans l'eau.

Harry : Par ce que je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade et pis je ne sais pas trop nager.

Severus : Alors moi veut jouer cache-cache.

Harry : Ah non pour que tu te sauve, il n'en ai pas question, vient on va aller faire des ricochets avec des caillou sur le lac.

Severus : Vi ! ricochet, moi checher caillou.

Harry : Regarde Sevi, je vais te montrer comment faire, tu prend un caillou bien plat, puis tu le lance comme sa a l'horizontale, le but c'est de faire le plus de ricochet.

Severus : Chouette, vais essayer.

Severus s'esseya donc au ricochet, il ne s'avéra d'ailleurs pas très douer, et il se lassa asser rapidement. Harry lui proposa donc de se promener dans le parc, se que Severus accepta avec plaisir.

Harry fit donc faire le tour du parc a Severus jusqu'au moment ou son estomac se mit a gargouiller et qu'il décide de regagner le château pour manger, pour aller plus vite il prit Severus dans ses bras et se dirigea hâtivement vers le hall du château.

Severus : ai faim, veut manger moi, dit Severus

Harry : Moi aussi j'ai faim Sevi, on y va t'inquiète pas, il y auras encore a manger pour nous et sinon on iras dans les cuisines.

Severus : Ai faim ! plus vite aller.

Ils furent accueillit dans la grande salle par un brouhaha d'enfer, évidement il n'y a plus de prof pour faire régner la discipline. Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron qui était assis avec leurs petit protégés a la table des griffondors. Il s'empressa de servir Severus, puis de remplire sa propre assiette.

Severus : veut pas sa, moi veut cococlat, cria Severus.

Harry : Sevi tu finit d'abord ta viande et après tu auras un morceau de chocolat, répondit Harry.

Severus : Non veut pas manger viande, pleurnicha Severus.

Harry : Tu va finir ta viande Sevi même si je doit te donner la becquer, s'exclamas Harry.

Severus : Noonnnnnnnnnn, cria Severus.

Harry profita de son crie pour lui enfourné une bouché de viande.

Harry : Aller mange.

Le reste du repas se passa comme sa Harry mettant une bouchée de viande dans la bouche de Severus a chaque fois que se dernier crie.

Harry : la tu vois c'était pas difficile de finir ton assiette, tien voila une branche de chocolat, dit Harry en en tendant la dite branche a Severus.

Ron : On devrait aller les coucher pour qu'ils fassent une sieste.

Hermione : Tu crois qu'ils fond encore une sieste, demanda Hermione.

Harry : On verra bien.

Le trio regagna donc la salle sur demande avec leurs trois protégés.

Ron : c'est l'heure de la sieste, on va vous mettre en pyjamas et vous aller faire un petit dodo.

Remus : Veut pas faire sieste, cria Remus.

Ron : Tu feras dodo comme Sevi et Albus.

Harry, déshabilla Severus pour lui remettre le pyjamas qu'il lui avait trouvé le matin c'est-à-dire un ensemble deux pièces rouge avec un lion sur le devant du haut du pyjamas. Hermione elle s'occupas de remettre a Albus le jolie pyjamas une pièces bleu avec des étoiles, Ron lui eu un peu plus de mal a mettre Remus en pyjamas mais il réussit a lui passer le petit ensemble orange avec des petits moutons.

Les trois minis profs furent donc mis chacun dans leur lit pour une sieste. Ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Ron : Ah enfin un peu de calme, s'exclama Ron.

Hermione : J'ai hâte que ta mère arrive pour nous soulager de tout sa, répondit Hermione.

Harry : Moi aussi mais sa ne seras que demain matin, et je me demande la tête qu'elle va faire en voyant tout les profs transformé en gamin de 3 ans.

Ron : Elle va tuer Fred et George et dire que tu n'es pour rien dans tout sa Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Severus : Wouainnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Pleurnicha Severus.

Harry : Qu'est se qui se passe Sevi, chut ! je suis la ! c'est fini vient faire un gros câlin a Papa Harry, minauda Harry.

Severus : Ai fait un vilain rêve, avec pein de lein sepent, gémit Severus en se lovant dans les bras de Harry.

Les cris de Severus avaient réveillé les deux autres bambins.

Remus : Wouaiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn ! Y m'as réveiller, cria Remus.

Albus : Snif, snif c'est un méchant.

Hermione : Sa suffit tout les deux, dit Hermione en prenant Albus dans ses bras.

Ron lui prit Remus et le consola, puis il habilla le petit afin de pouvoir aller jouer avec lui.

Ron : Vous devriez aussi les habillé, on va aller dehors pour qu'ils se dépensent un peu sinon ils seront intenable se soir.

Harry : Oui tu as raison, aller vient Sevi on va t'habillé.

Les trois petits furent rapidement prêt, Hermione, Ron et Harry prirent chacun un des enfants dans leurs bras et quittèrent la pièce et déambulèrent dans les couloirs avec eux afin de rejoindre le parc. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivé dans le parc il se dirigèrent vers la roseraie la ou il y a des banc pour s'asseoir. A peine furent ils arrivé que Severus vint en pleure vers Harry.

Severus : Veut faire pipi, demanda Severus.

Ron : Tu pouvais pas le dire avant quand on était dans le château, dit Ron.

Severus : Ben devait pas encore, marmonna Severus.

Harry : C'est bon je vais t'y emmené Sevi.

Harry prit donc le petit Severus par la main et le guida vers le château, une fois a l'intérieure ils atteignirent rapidement les toilette les plus proche ou Severus pu satisfaire son envie pressante. Puis ils retournèrent dans le parc vers les autres.

Harry : Aller Sevi va joué avec Albus et Remus.

Severus : Non veut esté vers toi, eux pas beau.

Hermione : Sevi, c'est pas gentille ce que tu dit, répliqua Hermione.

Harry : C'est dommage qui a pas un toboggan les petits se serai bien amusé.

Hermione : Mais c'est une super idée sa Harry, voyons c'est quoi plus la formule, s'exclame Hermione.

Hermione réfléchit, puis sort sa baguette et lance un sort compliqué en tout cas aux yeux de Ron et Harry et l'un des bancs se transforme en un super grand toboggan.

Remus : Wouah le super toboggan.

Ron: Vous pouvez vous amusez tout les trois.

Severus : Youppie, veut être le premier.

Albus : Non moi d'abord, cria Albus.

Harry : Et ben tant pis pour vous sa sera moi en premier, s'exclama Harry en grimpant sur le toboggan.

Severus : Mais t'est gand toi, tu peu pas joue toboggan.

Harry : Et alors je suis grand mais j'ai jamais pu faire du toboggan quand j'était petit alors j'ai décider de joué au toboggan avec vous.

Harry fut donc le premier a faire une descente sur le toboggan, se qui d'ailleurs l'entousiasma énormément, il fut suivi de Severus, puis de Remus et enfin de Albus, Ron vin se glisser juste derrière Albus pour lui aussi faire une descente.

Hermione : Harry, Ron, mais c'est pas vrais vous êtes des vrais gamins.

Ron : Ben quoi ! J'ai jamais fait de toboggan non plus.

Hermione : Faite attentions alors aller pas blesser un des bambins.

Harry : Oui ! t'inquiète on fait attention.

Une heure plus tard Ron et Harry se sont lassé, ils on donc rejoint Hermione sur le banc et regarde les trois jeunes joué. Mais les trois petit finissent eux aussi par se lasser et reviennent donc vers les trois adolescents. Hermione redonne donc sa forme originale au toboggan.

Severus : Ai faim, veut cococlat.

Hermione : On va aller souper mais tu n'auras pas de chocolat.

Le groupe pend la direction du château, dans lequel il pénètre rapidement, puis ils se rendent dans la grande salle ou un cafarnaum règne, évidemment toujours pas d'adultes pour assuré la discipline, Par contre étrangement il n'y a pas de trace des Serpentard dans la salle. Le petit groupe c'est installé a la table des Griffondors, Ron et Harry préparent les assiettes pour les trois petits monstres et leurs donnent, au menu purée de pomme de terre, ragoût d'agneau a la menthe accompagné de petit poids et de carottes.

Severus : veut pas viande et pas caottes, rechigna Severus.

Harry : Tu vas mangé toute ton assiette, c'est claire Severus.

Severus : Mais aime pas viande.

Remus : C'est pas d'la pué sa c'est d'la piee.

Ron : Remus arrete de joué avec ta nourriture et mange.

Albus : Veut des bonbons, demanda Albus.

Hermione : Sa suffit tout les trois vous aller manger se qu'il y a dans votre assiette, cria Hermione.

Severus : Non, veut pas caotte, cria Severus.

Harry : Sa suffit ! Sevi, mange ou je te donne la béqué comme a midi.

De rage Severus pris son assiette et l'envoya valdingué a travers la salle, Harry énervé lui donna une tape sur la main et lui expliqua que sa ne se fessait pas de lancé son assiette, il en prépara donc une autres avec la même chose qu'avant dedans, mais cette fois il donna lui-même a mangé a Severus.

Ron : Tu t'est fait avoir Harry, il a juste la flemme de mangé tout seul.

Hermione : Ah et comment en est tu si sur Ron, demanda Hermione.

Ron : Ben je fessait pareil, répondit Ron.

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque.

Ron : Ben quoi, s'exclama Ron.

Hermione : Rien, tu ne changera jamais je crois Ron, tu est inimitable.

Harry : Tu ne serais pas en train de lui faire une déclaration la Hermione, s'exclama Harry.

Hermione : Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Harry tu perd la tete ou quoi, Répliqua Hermione en rougissant.

Harry voulu répondre mais il fut interrompu par un énorme brouhaha dans la salle, celui si est provoqué par l'arrivé des jumeaux Weasley, il faut dire que leur entré est des plus remarquable, ils on franchit les porte chacun sur un balai et ont des tenue pour le moins extravagante l'un est habillé d'un costume de père Noël et l'autre d'un costume de lapin de paque. Ils rejoignent rapidement le trio.

Fred : Coucou les jeunes, alors…

George : … on joue à la nounou.

Fred : c'est quoi le problème avec…

George : … notre poudre arc-en-ciel.

Harry : Je sais pas trop sur les élève sa a eu l'effet voulu, mais les profs on rajeunis.

Fred : Et quand a tu…

George : utiliser la poudre.

Harry : Je l'ai mis cette nuit dans les plats du déjeuné.

George : Cette nuit, Oupss.

Fred : sa a du interagir avec…

George : …la poudre de touille méninge qu'on…

Fred : … mis dans les plats des profs cette nuit.

Hermione : Quoi vous vous êtes introduits a Poudlard cette nuit pour faire une face aux professeurs ?

Fred : Euh oui il faut bien que…

George : …nous fassions un peu parler de nous. Non ?

Ron : Oui bon d'accord mais la c'est nous que sommes dans la panade.

Harry : On a une bande de gamin sur les bras.

Hermione : Alors vous avez intérêt a trouvé rapidement un antidote, vous pourrez utiliser le labo de Rogue pour vos recherches.

Fred : tu pense pas qu'il fera un arrêt cardiaque en…

George : … apprenant que nous nous sommes servi de son labo ?

Hermione : bon alors vous deux et moi on va au labo faire des recherches sur vos petites invention en espérant trouvé rapidement un remède, quand a Harry et Ron ils vont s'occuper de nos trois petits protégé.

Ron : Eh tu nous refiles le sal boulot.

Hermione : Mais non je vais juste surveiller Fred et George et m'assuré que leurs recherche avances.

Après quelque moment de gènes Severus fini par s'approcher des nouveau venu. Alors que Remus et Albus était déjà sur le point de leur sauté dessus.

Remus : Youpie le lapin d'paque, veut chochoat, cria Remus en sautent sur Fred déguisé en lapin de Paque.

Albus : le pè'e Noël, des sucre d'oge moi veut, demanda Albus en se jetant sur George déguisé en père Noël.

Severus : pas tapé pèe noël, pas tapé moi pas ait betie.

Harry : Ben Sevi le père Noël n'est pas méchant il tape pas les petits enfants.

Severus : Si pèe Noël méant, lui fait bobo moi.

George : Mais je suis pas méchant et en plus je suis pas le vrais père Noël, dit-il en enlevant sa fausse barbe et son bonnet.

Severus : C'est vais t'est pas le vais pèe Noël, alos tu va pas fait bobo moi.

George : Non je ne te ferais pas bobo.

Severus : Cool, toi pend moi dans tes bas.

Severus n'attendit pas la réponse de George pour lui sauté dans els bras, se dernier réceptionna le petit comme il pu, se fut limite d'ailleurs.

George : Bon c'est pas le tout bonhomme, mais nous…

Fred : … on doit aller travailler sur un remède.

George : alors Harry Va s'occupé de toi.

George tendit Severus a Harry qui le prit dans ses bras.

Hermione : Bon on y vas vous deux retourné a la salle sur demande avec les enfants.

Ron : Oui, mais vous aller pas travailler toute la nuit sur sa, ok.

Fred : T'inquiète pas on va pas…

George : … travailler toute la nuit sur le remède, on n'est…

Fred : … pas des bourreaux de travail.

Fred, George et Hermione quittèrent la grande salle et se rendirent dans le laboratoire du professeur Rogue, ils se mirent rapidement au travail avec les échantillons de leurs produits, il fallait qu'il retrouve en quel quantité le mélange avait eux lieu pour pouvoir jugé des conséquences.

Dans la grande salle Ron et Harry rassemblent les trois bambins dont ils on la responsabilité pour les ramené dans la salle sur demande. Ron prit Albus et Remus par la main, alors que Harry portait Severus, ils atteignirent rapidement la salle, une fois a l'intérieur les deux adolescent décidèrent de baigné les trois petits Ron se rendit donc dans la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire et préparé tout le nécessaire. Harry lui déshabilla les trois petits avant de les amener dans la salle de bain, ou Ron et lui les mirent dans le bain.

Severus : Vouain, c'est foid.

Remus : Vouain c'est chaud, cria Remus.

Albus : Veut un canad aune, demanda Albus

Ron : Sa suffit Seveus se n'est pas froid alors assied toi dans ce bain.

Harry alla cherche dans le coffre des jouet pour le bain afin d'occupé les petit monstres.

Harry : Tiens Albus voila un canard en plastique, Remus tu veut un petit bateau, demanda Harry.

Remus : Oui, bateauu, cria Remus.

Harry : Tient Sevi y a un poisson violet.

Severus : Vouain veut pas pas poisson volet veut poisson, beu.

Ron : Décidément lui et le bleu, d'abord un écureuil, ensuite un poisson c'est quoi le prochain truc, demanda Ron.

Harry : Je sais pas mais le problème c'est que j'ai pas vu de poisson bleu dans le coffre.

Ron : C'est un poisson magique alors normalement quant Sevi le prendra il deviendra de la couleur qu'il veut.

Harry : Ah sa existe sa, demanda Harry.

Ron : Oui mon vieux sa existe même moi j'en ai eu un, enfin c'était un canard mais sa c'est un détail.

Harry et Ron lavèrent les trois petits se qui occasionna moult éclaboussure et diverses cris.

Ron : Bon je sors Remus, je vais le sécher et lui mettre son pyjama, tu surveilles les deux autre.

Harry : Ok, mais fais pas trop long l'eau commence a être froide.

5 minutes plus tard Ron revins dans la salle de bain pour prendre Albus alors que Harry prenait Severus pour allé les séchés. Ils les mirent en pyjamas. Et décidèrent de faire une partie de mémori avant de les mettre au lit.

Harry : Bon allé au lit maintenant.

Remus : Veut une hitoie, demanda Remus.

Ron : D'accord on va vous raconté une histoire mais mettez vous chacun dans votre lit.

Severus : Chope, veut chope, cria Severus.

Harry: Einh, c'est quoi une chope, tu veut quoi Sevi, demanda Harry.

Severus : Bibon, veut bibon de chocoat, pleurnicha Severus.

Ron : Ah ! tu veut un biberon, mais tu est grand tu bois plus de biberon.

Severus : Veut bibon, suis pas gand veut chope, hurla Severus.

Harry : Du calme Sevi je vais aller te chercher un biberon de chocolat au cuisine mais en attendant tu arrête de crié, demanda Harry.

Severus : C'est vais vais avoir chope, bargouina Severus.

Ron : Oui, tu va avoir un biberon mais tu te calme.

Harry sortit de la pièce pour ce rendre aux cuisines ou il trouva Dobby et lui demanda gentiment un biberon de chocolat pour le petit Severus. L'elfe s'empressa de satisfaire le survivant et lui tendit un biberon de chocolat bien chaud en lui expliquant qu'il resterait a la bonne température jusqu'à se que le petit Severus l'est bu. Harry regagna donc la salle sur demande avec le biberon de Severus en main, tout en espérant ne croiser personne dans les couloirs.

Harry : Voila je suis de retour, tient Sevi ton biberon.

Severus : Mici Hay mmmm est bon, baragouina Severus.

Ron : Bon voila maintenant tu vas pouvoir faire dodo, s'exclama Ron.

Severus : Vi, répondit enthousiasmé Severus.

Severus s'endormis rapidement une fois qu'il eu bu son biberon. Ron et Harry décidèrent d'en faire de meme et s'endormirent donc rapidement.

Dans le laboratoire de Rogue. Fred, George qui on quitté leurs déguisement avec l'aide d'Hermione s'affèrent afin de trouvé se qui a interagit dans les deux produits pour donné cet effet étonnant.

Fred : Bon alors il semblerait que se soit la poudre d'iris de la poudre arc-en-ciel qui…

George : … combiné a la cervelle de pie est crée cette effet rajeunissant.

Hermione : on a plus qu'a trouvé l'antidote.

Fred : essayons avec un mélange de poudre de corail et de…

George : … d'acide ascorbique.

Hermione : on devrait mettre aussi de la sève d'érable argenté.

Fred : oui pas bête, on devrais essayer en mettant 2/4 de poudre de corail…

George : … et ¼ d'acide ascorbique et la même proportion de sève d'érable.

Hermione : oui je pense que se sera une bonne proportion.

Nos trois compères réalisèrent donc le mélange et firent des essaye sur des rats de laboratoires, le résultat est positif ils vont donc attendre le lendemain pour le testé sur un des professeurs.

Hermione : Bon c'est tout se qu'on peut faire pour ce soir, allons nous couché.

George : Oui, on va resté se soir…

Fred : … pour dormir, y devrait bien y avoir une petite place…

George : … quelque part dans le château, on se revoit…

Fred : … demain matin a la grande salle et on testera l'antidote.

Hermione regagna la salle sur demande ou elle trouva Harry, ron et les trois mini prof endormis. Elle s'empressa d'en faire de meme.

Dans une autre partie du château Fred et George s'installèrent pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin.

A peine le soleil fut il levé que Severus s'éveilla, il faut dire que son lit est un rien humide, il a malheureusement fait pipi au lit, il se leva donc et alla réveillé harry.

Severus : Hay, eveille toi, suis tout mouiller.

Harry : Mmmm quoi, ah c'est toi Sevi, qu'est se qui a, demanda Harry.

Severus : Suis tout mouiller, ai fait pipi au lit, pleurnicha Severus.

Harry : Pleure pas c'est pas grave, on va aller te lavé pis te remettre un autre pyjamas pis tu pourras venir te couché avec moi pour dormir encore un peu, répondit Harry

Harry emmena Severus dans la salle de bain, lui enleva son pyjama mouillé, le mit sur les toilettes, puis retourna dans la chambre cherchez un pyjamas, puis une fois de retour dans la salle de bain il lava Severus et lui mit le pyjamas mauve avec des écureuil bleu dessus. Puis il prit Severus dans ses bras et retourna dans son lit et se recoucha en faisant une petite place pour Severus. Ils se rendormirent rapidement tout les deux.

Quelques heures plus tard Hermione fut la première a émergés du sommeil, elle vérifie que les petit dorme bien et tombe en admiration en voyant Severus dormir dans les bras de Harry, après quelque instant elle détourne la tête et aperçoit Ron et une nouvelle fois l'émotion la prend, son cœur se sert, il est tellement mignon a serré son cousin dans ses bras en dormant. Elle finit par se dirigé vers la salle de bain pour prendre une touche et s'habillé, lorsqu'elle sort, Ron est en train de se levé, elle le salut et lui montre Harry et Severus. Ron trouve la scène très mignonne.

Ron : Je vais me doucher pendant que les petits dorment encore, chuchota Ron.

Hermione : Ok ! Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt se réveiller, murmura Hermione.

Ron se rendit donc a la salle de bain, pendant qu'Hermione elle s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un livre. A peine Ron fut il sortit de la salle de bain que Remus se mit a pleuré. Alors Ron se dirigea vers lui pour savoir se qui n'allait pas.

Ron : Ben alors Mumus qu'est se qui va pas tu as fait un cauchemar, demanda Ron.

Remus : Non ai pas fait cauchma, mais doit allé fait pipi est ugent, baragouina Remus.

Ron : Alors viens lève toi je vais t'accompagné au toilette.

Ron accompagna donc Remus au toilette puis après l'avoir débarbouillé il l'habilla et rejoignit la chambre, dans laquelle le petit Albus c'était réveillé. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour le calmer.

Hermione : Ah tu est la Ron, tu pourrais l'emmené aux toilettes et l'habillé, demanda Hermione.

Ron : Bien sur, tu surveilles Remus pendant ce temps, répondit Ron.

Hermione : Oui, allé vient Remus on va joué un peu tout les deux.

Ron retourna donc a la salle de bain mais cette fois avec Albus, il le lava et l'habilla puis retourna dans la pièce principale.

Ron : Dit Hermione tu crois qu'on réveille Harry et Sevi, demanda Ron.

Hermione : Je sais pas, pis en plus y sont tellement mignon tout les deux comme sa, répondit Hermione.

Harry : Je suis réveillé, mais Sevi dort encore alors faite moins de bruit, murmura Harry.

Hermione : Oh on t'as pas réveillé au moins Harry, demanda Hermione.

Harry : Non, au faite Hermione c'est qui que tu trouve mignon, rétorqua Harry.

Hermione : Euh ! Ben euh toi et Sevi endormis, murmura Hermione.

Harry : Ah ! Moi qui croyais que c'était devant Ron que tu étais en Extase, répondis Harry.

Hermione : Euh ! Ben non, répondit Hermione.

Harry : Ben alors pourquoi tu rougis, demanda Harry.

Hermione : Bon t'as fini ton interrogatoire, cria Hermione.

Severus : Vouain, pouquoi elle cie, pleurnicha Severus.

Hermione : Désolé Sevi je voulais pas te réveillé, mais Harry m'a énervé, répliqua Hermione.

Harry : Bon ben vu que tu est réveillé bonhomme on va se levé et allé se préparé.

Harry prit Severus dans ses bras et se rendit dans la salle de bain ou ils se lavèrent tout les deux et s'habillèrent. Puis ils rejoignirent Hermione, Ron, Albus et Remus dans la chambre. Et tout les six quittèrent la salle sur demande pour rejoindre la grande salle afin d'y déjeuné.

Une fois dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent a la table des Griffondors. Chacun se retrouva a faire des tartine pour le petit dont il avait la responsabilité. Fred et George firent rapidement leur apparition.

Fred : alors on joue a la nounou.

George : bon sur lequel on essaye l'antidote.

Fred : Sur Rogue voyons c'est évident, même…

George : … si l'antidote n'est pas efficace a 100 pour cent…

Fred : … il suffit qu'il vieillisse…

George : … d'une vingtaine d'année et…

Fred : … il pourras nous aidez a peaufiné l'antidote.

Ron : Et si sa ratte sa sera pas trop grave.

Hermione : Ron sa va pas la tête ou quoi.

Harry : Fred et George on raison il est le mieux qualifié pour peaufiné l'antidote.

Ron : donc c'est bien lui qui va le testé.

Hermione : bon d'accord on lui donne après le déjeuné, alors.

Ils étaient encore en train de faire des tartine quand leur attention fut détourné par du brouhaha venant de l'entrer de la grande salle. C'était Molly Weasley qui venait d'arrivé et qui se frayait un chemin vers le groupe de Ron.

Molly : Fred, George, qu'est ce que vous faites ici et toi Ron tu va me dire c'est quoi le sérieux problème pour lequel tu m'as demandez de venir.

Hermione : Bonjours Madame Weasley, et bien le problème c'est que tout les professeur on rajeunit, ils doivent avoir à peu près 3 ans et nous avions pensé que vous seriez la mieux placé pour vous occuper d'une quinzaine de bambin.

Molly : Fred, George, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas innocent a cette affaire sinon vous ne seriez pas la, dit Molly en leurs tirant a tout deux une oreille.

Harry : et bien j'ai fait une farce a toute l'école on devait avoir les cheveux couleurs arc-en-ciel, sa a marché mais les profs on aussi rajeuni.

Hermione : en faite sa viens du fait que Fred et George se sont introduit la même nuit dans l'école et on fait une farce uniquement sur les professeurs, le mélange des deux produit a eux cette effet mais nous avons peut être trouvé un antidote, mais je pense qu'il devra être affiné.

Ron : et pour cela nous avons besoin de Fred et George.

Molly : bien alors je vais m'occupé de tout ses petits bambins je vais les réunir ici dans la grande salle, je vais d'abord aménagé une nurseries.

Hermione : et nous nous allons informé les élèves qui se sont occupé d'un professeur de venir vous les confié.

Molly s'éloigne du groupe et va vers la partie de la grande salle ou se trouve la table des professeurs et de quelques coups de baguettes crée une nurseries toute équipé. Puis elle retourne vers le groupe de ses enfants.

Molly : Bon je vais déjà prendre Remus, Albus et Severus.

Fred : il faut que tu nous laisse Severus c'est…

George : … a lui qu'on va donner l'antidote en premier…

Fred : … ensuite il pourras nous aidé a le peaufiné.

Molly : Vous n'avez pas intérêt a en profité pour faire du mal a Severus.

Hermione : Ne vous inquiété pas Madame Weasley, nous ne les laisserons pas faire.

Madame Weasley s'éloigne avec Albus et Remus.

Harry : Bon Ron tu va demandez a Ginny d'avertir les autres élèves comme quoi c'est ta mère qui s'occupe des profs maintenant.

Ron : ok, je vous rejoins dans le labo.

Harry : Bon Sevi tu viens on va voire si l'antidote fonctionne.

Severus : Non, veut pas, moi veut joué.

Harry : Mais tu pourras joué après.

Ron va transmettre le message à sa sœur, pendant que les autres prennent la direction du labo. Une fois sur place, ils sont rapidement rejoint par Ron. Fred et George, sortent l'antidote qu'ils on préparé la veille au soir avec Hermione. Severus s'installa dans un coin pour jouer.

Fred : bon quelle quantité on lui donne ?

Hermione : essayons avec une louche de taille standard.

George : je suis pas sur que se sera suffisant moi je pencherais pour deux louche.

Harry : bon allons y pour une et si c'est pas suffisant lui en redonnera une.

Ron : l'antidote n'auras peut être pas d'effet si il est pris une deuxième fois.

Hermione : je ne pense pas c'est seulement des potions très compliqué qui n'agissent qu'une seul fois sur un organisme.

Harry : bon allons y préparé la potion je vais cherché Sevi.

Harry alla donc chercher Severus pour le ramener vers le groupe, pendant que Hermione mesure la potion et la met dans un gobelet.

Harry : Bon Sevi tu va boire cette potion comme sa tu sera guéris.

Severus : mais suis pas malade, veut pas potion.

Hermione : Tu te sent pas malade mais tu l'est alors il faut boire cette potion.

Severus : non veut pas, veut pas, veut pas.

Fred : Bon sa suffit Sevi tu va boire cette potion. George attrape le.

George : Ok on va utiliser la manière forte.

Severus pique une crise et ne veut pas boire la potion, alors George l'attrape et le tien pendant que Fred lui fait boire la potion de force. Une fois que Severus eu avalé la potion George le relâcha. Severus se réfugia rapidement dans un coin.

Ron : bon ben plus qu'a attendre que sa agisse.

Hermione : j'espère que sa va agir vite.

Harry : oui par se que la il est complètement traumatisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Severus perdit connaissance et la transformation commença. Quelque seconde plus tard il avait vieilli de quelques années, il devait avoir 8ans. Il reprit rapidement connaissance.

Ron : Bon ben il est claire qu'il y avait pas assez de potion.

Fred : au moins c'est efficace il a vieillit d'environ 5ans, donc…

George : … on devrait lui en redonné…

Fred : … directement 2 louche comme sa il aurait environ 18 ans et…

George : … il pourrait nous aidé a fignolé la potion.

Hermione : je suis pas sur que sa soit proportionnel lui en donné 2 louche maintenant pourrais le faire vieillir bien plus ou avoir d'autres conséquence.

Harry : donc tu propose qu'on lui en redonne qu'une louche.

Hermione : oui si on arrive a lui en redonnée.

Ron : c'est vrais qu'il a l'aire plutot réticent maintenant.

Fred : bon ben on va réessayé, mais je pense que c'est Harry qui devrais lui parlé.

Harry s'approcha de Severus le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas l'effrayé.

Harry : Coucou Sevi tu te rappelle de moi, je suis Harry.

Severus ne lui répondit pas mais fit un léger hochement de tête avant de se reculer le plus possible dans le coin.

Harry : N'est pas peur je vais pas te mangé, je veut juste savoir si tu va bien.

Severus hocha a nouveau de la tête pour répondre.

Harry : tu ne veux pas me parler.

Severus hocha a nouveau la tête.

Harry : donc tu veut me parlé, mais tu le fait pas donc tu peut pas parlé.

Une nouvelle fois Severus hocha la tête pour lui répondre.

Ron : ben on et bien voila qu'il peut pas parlé maintenant.

Fred : bon ben c'est pas trop grave le but c'est…

George : … qu'il reprenne une louche de potion pour le reste on verras bien plus tard.

Hermione : bon Harry explique lui qu'il faut qu'il boive la potion.

Harry : Bon alors Sevi tu vois, il faut que tu boives cette potion pour que tu guérisses, tu veux bien.

Severus hocha la tête et s'approcha pour prendre la potion que Hermione tenait dans ses mains, il la bu et a peine l'eu t'il avalé qu'il perdit connaissance et s'effondra au sol. La transformation eu lieux et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année.

Harry : bon il a l'aire d'avoir notre age, mais je suis pas sur que sa va facilité les choses.

Ron : regardez il reprend connaissance.

Severus : Qu'est se que vous faites dans mon labo et vous les jumeau que faites vous a l'école.

Fred : Ah tient il a retrouvé toute sa mémoire on dirait.

George : Oui pas de doute, bon vous voulez des explications…

Fred : Ok, mais va falloir vous calmé d'abord et puis vous…

George : … devriez vous regardez dans un miroir.

Severus : Pourquoi vous voudriez que je me regarde dans un miroir.

Harry : Bon tout le monde se calme et toi aussi Sevi, euh oups j'aurais peut être pas du vous appelez comme sa.

A l'entente de cette phrase Severus sortit de ses gons et se rua sur Harry, Hermione s'interposa.

Hermione : Bon stop chacun assis dans son coin et j'explique.

Harry : Bon ok je m'assied.

Severus : grrrgrml, je m'assied et j'écoute mais je crois que vous allé passer un moment en retenue.

Ron : je suis pas si sur moi par se que on pourrait faire des révélation étonnante sur vous.

Hermione : bon sa suffit Ron n'en rajoute pas.

Hermione expliqua donc toute la situation a Severus et se dernier compris vite qu'il allait avoir du boulot.

Severus : Bon Fred et George vous resté les autres dehors, mais je vous prévient dès que tout cela sera finit il faudra que nous aillons une discussion.

Severus avec l'aide des jumeau parvins rapidement a retrouvé son aspect habituel et du d'ailleurs allé se changé pour être dans des habits a sa taille. Puis tout trois s'attelèrent à l'antidote pour les autres professeurs.

En quelques heures l'antidote fut prêt, il ne restait plue qu'a le faire prendre aux autres professeurs. Le professeur Rogue, Fred et George se rendirent dans la grande salle, et retrouvèrent Harry, Hermione, Ron, mais aussi Molly Weasley et les mini-profs. Ils leurs donnèrent a tous l'antidote et chacun retrouva son age réel, une fois cela fait Molly quitta le château en emmenant Fred et George pour les punir sévèrement. Quand a Severus il emmena Harry, Hermione et Ron afin d'avoir une discussion avec eux.

Severus : bon je vous écoute qu'est se que vous avez comme révélation étonnantes a faire sur moi.

Ron : Oh ! Entre autre que a 3 ans vous n'aimé pas les serpent, par contre vous semblé bien aimé les écureuil bleu.

Hermione : Il y a aussi le fait que vous avez apprécié faire des câlins a Harry.

Harry : Que vous triché au mémori.

Hermione : Que vous n'aimé pas la viande et que vous préféré le chocolat et aussi que Harry vous a donné la becqué par se que vous ne vouliez pas mangé tout seul.

Ron : vous faite des cauchemar avec des vilain serpent et vous avez été consolé par papa Harry : Vous aimé faire du toboggan.

Hermione : euh a mon avis Ron et êtes pas mieux sur ce point lui avait 3 ans et vous 15.

Ron : Vous avez peur du père Noël.

Harry : vous aimé bien les poison en plastique dans votre bain et vous etes définitivement fana du bleu.

Ron : Ah ! et aussi a 3 ans vu buviez encore le biberon.

Harry : et vous avez fait pipi au lit cette nuit.

Hermione : Et vous étiez très mignon endormis dans les bras d'Harry.

Ron : Ah et aussi il semble que a 8 ans vous n'étiez pas capable de parlé

Hermione : je crois que c'est tout.

Harry : Non tu oublie une chose Hermione, étant donné qu'on est dans les vérités si tu avouait que tu as trouvé Ron endormis très mignon, par se que vois tu j'en ai asser de vous voire vous tourné autour.

Ron : qu'est se que tu raconte Harry.

Harry : juste la vérité alors si vous avoué pas tout les deux je vous enferme dans un placard et je suis sur que Severus voudra bien m'aidé.

Severus : Bien sur Potter, si j'ai votre parole que ses petites révélations resterons entre nous.

Ron : Eh ! Harry tu te ligues avec Severus contre nous.

Harry : c'est pour votre bien.

Hermione : bon d'accord c'est vrai que je trouvais Ron mignon endormis serrant son cousin dans ses bras.

Ron : c'est vrai que sa fait un moment que je craque pour Hermione.

Harry : enfin bon alors on vous laisse allé vous dire des petit mots doux.

Ron : ok, ah et Severus promis on diras rien mais tu sera un peu plus gentille en cours, sinon on pourrait regretté d'avoir pris soin de toi.

Hermione : Ron tu as fini de faire du chantage, allé viens faut qu'on cause tout els deux.

Hermione et Ron quittèrent la pièce et se trouvèrent un petit coin tranquille pour commencer leur relation amoureuse.

Dans la salle Harry et Severus on fait la paix, Harry raconte les petits évènements qui se sont produits a Severus. Une nouvelle amitié est née.

Fin


End file.
